monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Cainis Claw/abilities
Natural Abilities Enhanced Abilities= * Enhanced Agility: '''Cainis possesses superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility and dexterity. He can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. And as Cainis is a hybrid of aw werewolf and a vampire, this enhancement is doubled. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Cainis can bear a lot of trauma. He also hardly ever gets tired or fatigued, though when he does he basically passes out. He can take far more trauma than a human or a normal werewolf/vampire without much discomfort or injury. * '''Enhanced Emotions: '''Because of his vampire and werewolf traits, Cainis experiences emotions more powerfully than normies, werewolves, and vampires. Particularly emotions such as love, lust, patience, romance, sadness, anxiety and trust due to his emo (emotional) vampire heritage and loyalty, friendship, rage, aggression, compassion, affection, ferocity due to his werewolf heritage. Cainis is more prone to violence and rage than normal werewolves and some vampires. However, emotions such as love, joy, and happiness are intensified for him as well, allowing him to live life more intensely. This ability allows him to feel emotions at their peak regardless of his age. * '''Enhanced Healing Factor: '''Cainis possesses superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if he is physically injured, his body will heal rapidly. * '''Enhanced Senses ** Enhanced Hearing: He, like full blooded werewolves, has a superb sense of hearing. It can lead to miles. *** Supersonic Hearing: Cainis can listen to sounds from a very long distance, and instantly recognize what they are, due to sensorial waves he receives through his ears, specialized to do so. This usually causes him problems when he overhears conversations. ** Enhanced Sight: Cainis has a keen sense of sight that exceeds those of normal vampires and werewolves. ** Enhanced Smell: Cainis has an extremely keen and heightened sense of smell. Because he is supernatural and has powers that exceed his wolf counterpart, he can smell better than that of a regular canine. ** Enhanced Taste: Cainis can taste the smallest spice in his food/drink which is usually why he favors sweets. ** Enhanced Touch: Cainis has insanely sensitive skin, him being able to sense the slightest shift in the temperature. * Enhanced Speed: ''' Cainis's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes him faster than any werewolves or vampires. He can use this ability in wolf or werewolf/vampire form. Cainis tends to get faster as he ages. The full moon increases his speed and being in wolf form will makes him even faster * '''Enhanced Strength: '''Cainis isn't really stronger than normal werewolve or vampires, he's slightly weaker despite popular belief. Due to his vampire side, he does get stronger with age. The full moon boosts his strength and aggression. * '''Lycanthrope Enhancement: '''Cainis is capable of using his wolf features to further supplement his powers and abilities. He can grow claws from his nails and werewolf or vampire fangs from his teeth. His eyes also change into those of his wolf form, presumably granting him better eyesight. Due to his werewolf heritage, Cainis's strength and speed are heightened further during a full moon and at its peak in his wolf form. |-| Werewolf Heritage Abilities= * '''Claw Retraction: '''Cainis can retract his razor-sharp werewolf claws his fingertips. * '''Lunar Extra-Power: '''Cainis gets "lunar empowerment" from the full moon, and he's extra speedy and slightly stronger. * '''Mating: '''Similar to full-blooded werewolves, Cainis has the need to find a mate and imprint on them. Though he can date without mating and/or imprinting on them (as shown with his relationship with Damone). * '''Rapid Hair Growth: '''Like all werebeasts with fur, his hair grows rapidly even when he doesn't even want to. Though, as he is only half-werewolf, his hair doesn't grow in nearly as fast as other werewolves. * '''Wolf Transformation: '''Cainis is able to change into a wolf at will, like most other werewolves. But he is usually smaller than other werewolves in their wolf forms. |-| Vampire Heritage Abilities= * '''Bat Transformation: '''Cainis is able to change into a bat at will. But a vampire can only gain this power to change into a bat when he or she does something outrageously of a good deed. Cainis, for example, saved Draculaura from a terrible fall during fearleading practice. When transforming, his smoke color is a relaxing orange. * '''Blood Sucking: '''Being half vampire, Cainis can suck the blood out of humans with quite ease like a normal vampire. Tho;ugh, he can survive on regular food thanks to his werewolf heritage, Cainis still loves the taste of blood. He usually buys blood from the blood bank instead of hunting like his mother. * '''Echolocation: Cainis, as a bat, can emit a shockwave screech to locate the location of objects and people. ** Voice Throwing: He can use his echolocation skill to project his voice to somewhere or something else, which will seem to other people as if the sound comes from some place aside from him, perfect for perfection. (Very similar to Batsy's ability) * Hanging From Surfaces: '''Cainis, due to his vampire heritage, is able to hang from any ceiling no matter the material. * '''Levitation: '''Cainis is able to levitate at a small height. |-| Combined Abilities= * '''Emotional Control: '''Thanks to his emo(tional) vampire heritage, Cainis is able to exert certain control over his own emotions. This basically dulls his emotions and doing so allows him to block out his more negative emotions, such as fear and guilt, go against any opponent without fear, and relieve himself of painful feelings such as grief, loss, depression, and shame. Blocking out negative emotions also causes his positive emotions to become dull as well, but he is capable of bringing back his emotions, though it is painful as a result of the fact that he will be bombarded with all of his repressed emotions with enhanced intensity. * '''Feral Mind: '''Cainis can tap into primal, unstoppable rage that allows him to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage that he wouldn't in his normal state. In some cases, Cainis's mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, they are little more than animals. This affects both his werewolf side and his vampire side. * '''Night Vision: '''Cainis had the ability to see in low light conditions or even total darkness. His night vision is made possible by a combination of two approaches: sufficient spectral range, and sufficient intensity range. * '''Predator Instinct: '''Cainis possesses predatory instincts, allowing him to become masters of hunting and tracking. He can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture with this ability. This includes what move a foe will make, where they are headed (if the he is in his foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into his hands in combat/pursuit. Special Abilities * '''Day Walking: '''Due to his werewolf heritage, Cainis is almost immune to the effects that u.v. rays and sunlight have on vampires, thus allowing him to walk in daylight without the use and umbrella or a thick coating of sunscream. The most the sun does is irritate him and sunburn him slightly. He still needs sunscream, but not to an extreme extent. * '''Energy Leeching: '''All emotional vampires, even half-breeds, can feed off life energy. Though, Cainis despises this ability. * '''Hypnosis: '''Cainis can compel the minds of normies due to his vampire heritage. He cannot, however, compel other monsters as well as he does normies. From his mother's side, he is even able to cause almost anyone to feel romantically attracted towards him with or without consent. This mainly affects normies but he tries his hardest not to use it. * '''Lie Detection: '''Cainis has the rare werewolf sense to tell when someone is lying to him or not. * '''Happiness Extraction: '''Cainis, like his mother's ability with love, can extract the happiness from any happy person, to fulfill any need for happiness. He only does this unconsciously whenever he's in a depressed mood. He feels so bad whenever he realizes he's doing it. * '''Misc. Happiness Spells: Cainis can do happiness-related tricks, (such as flashing a golden atmosphere), that his mother has taught him/helped him learn. Skillset Physical= * Dancing: '''Cainis is a graceful dancer and one of Cleo's pride fearleaders. He loves to dance with Isi during her random dance sequences. * '''Fearleading: Cainis is the only male fearleader and is often criticized for it even though he greatly excels at it thanks to his enhanced agility. * Meditation: '''Cainis tends to get stressed out greatly and, upon Bonita's insistence, started allowing her to help him meditate. He tends to meet with her a few times a week where they meditate together in silence. * '''SKRM: '''He joins SKRM upon the request of Robecca, despite only ever really being good at fearleading. He small size and enhanced speed allows him to zip by the other teams members. * '''Snowboarding: '''Though nearly no where as good as Abbey, who's been teaching him how, he is still pretty decent. * '''Survivalist Instincts: '''Due to his werewolf heritage, Cainis has amazing survival instincts. |-| School= * '''Astronomy: '''Astronomy is one of the many subjects he was taught as a cub by his nanny/tutor. He can name any celestial body, constellation, and star there is. He often holds conversations around this subject with Iris (much to Manny's annoyance and jealousy). |-| The Arts= * '''Acting: '''Despite his shy and quiet nature, Cainis has quite the talent for Acting and other drama elements. * '''Artistic Skills: Cainis enjoys drawing and painting. He loves to draw his ghoulfriends and bloodies when they aren't looking. * Photography/Filming: '''Cainis enjoys taking pictures of his ghouls and bloodies for his photography club. He even takes pictures for Spectra's blog. He enjoys filming as well and will film videos for his bloodies. |-| Musical= * '''Instruments: '''Cainis takes musical lessons from Operetta and is able to play a few choice instruments. * '''Singing: Though he has a lovely voice, Cainis rarely ever does so despite Operetta's (and sometimes Holt's) urging. |-| Fashion Related= * Fashion Designing/Tailoring: He gained these abilities from his famous fashion designer mother and he often collaborates with Clawdeen, though he's nearly not as good as her. * Makeup Expertee: '''Despite what many people think, Cainis is very skilled with makeup and cosmetics, even though he barely has a reflection. He often has to help Draculaura fix her makeup before school. |-| Other= * '''Advice: '''Cainis helps Spectra with her advice column at first but eventually takes over the section completely as Spectra's blog grows. * '''Child Care: '''Though Cainis is the youngest child, he has these maternal instincts that children seem drawn to. He often babysits neighbors children because of this. * '''Herbalism: '''Cainis has been learning basic creams, concoctions, and home-made remedies using all natural ingredients from Batsy Claro. * '''Voice Impersonations: '''Cainis has the ability to mimic voices with ease. Weaknesses * '''Foul Odor: '''As Cainis has a very sensitive sense of smell, any overbearing odor can cause him great discomfort. * '''Full Moon: '''Though his strength, speed, agility, and just about all his abilities are enhanced to their peak during a full moon he tends to get a little wild and hates it. * '''Garlic: '''Not only is the smell horrible, garlic gives Cainis such monstrous pimples/zits. * '''High Pitched Noises: '''Cainis superb hearing can often fall victim to a high pitched noise. Toralei een has a dog whistle that she uses to torment him with. * '''Mortality: '''Despite being half-vampire, Cainis is not immortal but he will live a lot longer than normal werewolves. * '''Physical Trauma''': '''Despite his abilities, Cainis can still fall victim to broken bones and injuries, though they heal incredibly fast. * '''Silver: '''Weakens Cainis and makes him feel sick. * '''Sunlight: '''Doesn't affect Cainis as bad as normal vampires but still causes him some minor discomfort. * '''Wolfsbane: '''Burns Cainis to the touch and makes him feel weak and feverish.